User talk:DaBarkspawn
Humor $ touch http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DaBarkspawn DaBarkspawn (talk) 00:27, November 9, 2014 (UTC) # Just once I'd like to hear someone in Kirkwall, preferably a vinter, refer to Varric as a "petit serah". # Economy dialog: #: DAII Gamer: I killed a dragon and got this phat loot! #: Other Gamer: Oh, what'd it drop? #: DAII Gamer: a bag of pebbles, a pair of torn trousers and a whole fifty silver pieces! #: Other Gamer: Yeah, sure... whatever rocks your world, dude. # I want a mod that changes the label on Rubble to either Barney or Betty. # The greatest enemy weapon in the game is the cutscene. # The Divine has no sense of humor. Instead of calling it The Conclave, she should have called it Maker Faire. # I used to like Red Jenny being mysterious in the previous games. Not only did Sera take the mystery out of it, but what spoiled freaking brat she is. # If spirit boy wrote musicals and increased the party's capacity to carry minerals, he'd be Coal Porter. # If one more Orlesian says that he hates waiting to die, I'm going to end his wait for him. # I may be easily amused, but since The Last Word is rare, not unique, it is possible to have two Last Words... # I think I'll name my next Inquisitor 'Juan' because if you've seen Juan, you've seen Mythal. # For someone who is supposed to be a priest of the old god of silence, Corypheus sure talks a lot. # Heyyy Floriiii-annnne, what's your Game now? Can anybody play? # Most the new DLC is about telling Hakkon to Hakkoff. # You could say that Scout Grandin fights like a man possessed. # After Corypheus' captain died, minerals were harvested from the armor that made safe containers for transport. These minerals came to be known as samsonite. # One of the best things about my current run is listening to all those poncy Orlesians refer to my gay Qunari mage with the Tevinter boyfriend as "Your Worship". # We really need to hook Samson up with Nathaniel's sister. War Table Table Test Reverted vandalism But you have to admit, it wasn't completely unimaginative … -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 18:10, March 11, 2017 (UTC) :LOL. I kept expecting the User name to be Sera. DaBarkspawn (talk) 18:19, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Dragon Webbing Is there a reason you undid my clarification on dragon webbing being unavailable from the Black Emporium and the Merchant at the Winter Palace only unlocking when the Trespasser DLC is started? Even EA doesn't have that info on their forums and it took me over an hour to figure out why I couldn't purchase them. That's why I wrote it for clarification....Rilriia (talk) 17:55, July 4, 2017 (UTC) : I explained that in my commit message: "This is true of all Winter Palace Merchant items, not just dragon webbing. The comment might be better placed at Merchant (Winter Palace)". In more detail, what you wrote is true of everything that merchant sells, not just dragon webbing. For example, it is also true of Dragon Scales and Dragon Bones. So, rather than place that comment on each and every crafting item, I suggested that you move it to a more general location, so that it reflects all crafting items and not just dragon webbing. DaBarkspawn (talk) 18:02, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Platform Bugs Hi hi, big fan. First time I read your u/n, I rolled with laughter. I had to edit in a bug for Redcliffe village on PS3, but now I can't remember the console tag. Can you help me? lmao. Sorry, I'm just super tired. Thanks! Rilriia (talk) 05:10, November 5, 2017 (UTC) : Hi, Rilriia. Glad you like my humor. :D To put a console tag on something, use the Platforms template which looks like . DaBarkspawn (talk) 15:31, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Admin Nomination Hello there! I've started an Admin Nomination and your input and vote would be greatly appreciated. You know how vital admins are for the smooth work of our wiki so this is definitely not a minor issue. Thank you! 15:01, January 9, 2018 (UTC) Rollback rights Due to your regular (and great edits) Viktoria recommended you for rollback rights which you now have. This lets you immediately revert all edits that a vandal has med with one click. Please let me know if you have any questions. 23:10, March 25, 2018 (UTC) : Many thanks for your kind words! I don't have questions at present, but I may after the first time I try this. DaBarkspawn (talk) 23:32, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Character Infobox images Hey there! Some users in Discussions were wondering if multiple images for characters could be used; one for each game they appear in, like for Cullen & Alistair who appear in multiple games. It’s possible to use a tag in Portable Infoboxes to produce tabs for each image, like this, so I was wondering if you might join the conversation & consider implementing something like that if the community wants it. Thanks! : Done. DaBarkspawn (talk) 21:37, April 6, 2018 (UTC) testing table layouts Varric's trivia removals Hey, you removed some interesting "behind the scenes" information about the scrapped Varric-Hawke romance and a few other things. Mind if you share your reasoning behind this? Cheers! :Thanks for catching this, Viktoria! I am not sure how this happened, but I was adding the trivia for the book and somehow the other parts got deleted. I've reverted all of the deletes, re-added Scout's change, added the trivia back in and double-checked it. Again, thanks! DaBarkspawn (talk) 16:13, August 28, 2018 (UTC) ::Glad to be of help! Separating history pages Just like language or even diet, I think the time has come for races, nations and some few major organizations of Thedas to have a separate page dedicated to their history. While I am in the process of creating such page for the dwarves, I am still undecided on the name of the page. Should it be "Dwarven history" or perhaps "History of the dwarves"? The latter style is extensively used by wikipedia but it is also used by Genitivi and I'd rather avoid confusion of a lore page with Genitivi's work. The name is kinda important as that will likely set the naming precedent for future history pages which I expect will be made for the elves, Ferelden, Tevinter, Orlais, etc. So it would be great if I have a second opinion on this. Thanks! 10:23, August 29, 2018 (UTC) :I favor the more succinct "Dwarven History" because when people search the wiki, they are much more likely to search by typing "dwa..." and the search suggestions will show this page, which it won't (or very far down) if it is "History of the Dwarves". I also think that keeping lore pages and meta-pages separate is a good idea. DaBarkspawn (talk) 15:27, August 29, 2018 (UTC) ::"Dwarven history" it is then. I was wondering, are you good with writing summaries? I am asking because the current "History" section in dwarf page will be turned into a summary, with the main page containing all the details and lesser events. However the draft summaries I've written so far do not look good, they still contain too much information. 09:45, September 4, 2018 (UTC) :::I'm fairly good at writing, I can certainly give it a shot. DaBarkspawn (talk) 16:38, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Samson Images hi, I noticed that whenever I try to update Samson's picture on his page, you keep removing it, I'm confused as to why? --Yumiifmb (talk) 17:49, December 6, 2018 (UTC) :I explained that in my commit message: "Samson's appearance in DAI is conditional, we use the DA2 one because he is always in DA2, but not all P/Ts of DAI." That's the same explanation that HD3 gave for an earlier attempt to do the same thing: https://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Raleigh_Samson?oldid=812335 . We do not use infobox images from games if the character's existence in that game is conditional. Since the infobox picture must be the DA2 one, a separate identical image in the DA2 section is not necessary. DaBarkspawn (talk) 18:08, December 6, 2018 (UTC) Admin Nomation: Ursuul Hello there! I have started an Admin nomination and as you can imagine we need as many opinions/votes as possible. Thank you. 10:18, January 8, 2019 (UTC) Separating history pages - continued Hey there! Finally found some time to work on the Dwarven history article. Can you write a summary on Dwarf#History? Thanks! 13:44, February 4, 2019 (UTC) : Sure, I can take a stab at it. DaBarkspawn (talk) 15:29, February 4, 2019 (UTC) :: So, I've taken a couple of looks at this and actually, I think it is fine without the summary, with just the link to the main article. Otherwise, it just seems repetitious. DaBarkspawn (talk) 16:06, February 13, 2019 (UTC) ::: "One day, someone will summarize the terrible events of your life so quickly." -- Flemeth . Okay, I wrote some words, summarizing dwarven history. The paragraphs in the summary roughly correspond to the page sections on the history page. DaBarkspawn (talk) 00:33, June 20, 2019 (UTC) ::::Thanks for your help! I made some changes that were needed (dwarves didn't fight a war against the elves!) and copied the sources from the main page. Good work! 16:12, June 21, 2019 (UTC) Draft saving feature Hey, just thought to let you know about regarding a new editing feature that is now live, in case you wanted to try it out & give feedback. Cheers!